The God's Reincarnation
by Rasenkai
Summary: Light never died at the warehouse, He activated a fail-safe. Now he's reincarnated as the Boy-Who-Lived. featuring- Manipulative and Evil Dumbledore, Select Evil Weasleys (Ron,Molly,Ginny), Good Malfoys, Good Tom Riddle, Evil Light/Harry.
1. Light's back

**Rasenkai: Hi all this is my new story**

**harry : hope you all like it**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own death note or harry potter**

**Beta'd by ****The-Mirror-Above-the-Sink ****(thanx buddy)**

* * *

**Loud scream ,Monster/Dragon/Powerful beast/strong enemy, Shinigami, etc**

_Thought , writing, telepathy , whisper, etc_

_**Screaming in mind, etc**_

Timelapse/ Place change

* * *

Harry Potter was scared. No... this time it was bad. His uncle was in a bad mood. Uncle Vernon's salary was cut in half, and as such Harry was currently his punching bag.

"BOY!" Uncle Vernon bellowed. "C'MERE!"

Harry took his remaining courage and said, "Like hell I will!" Vernon looked at Harry and turned red.

"YOU... TODAY YOU WILL DIE!" Vernon screamed. "WE GIVE YOU SHELTER AND THIS IS WHAT YOU SAY?!... LEMME TEACH YOU SOMETHING!" Vernon kept saying incoherent things. Soon he went towards Harry with a leather belt that had a sharp edge. Harry knew today he was going to die, just like his uncle said.

Timeskip 6 hours later

Harry currently lay in his uncle's shed. His body had numerous cuts and wounds, and he was bleeding profusely. "Maybe this is the end," Harry muttered. He stood up, although with extreme caution, as to not break more bones. "May as well go there," he whispered, as if calling out to someone. But there was no one, except him in the shed.

Slowly, he went outside the gate and towards Privet Park, situated in the center of Little Whinging. The park, you might say, used to be crowded. But no, it was deserted, due to a incident 15 years ago, during the completion of it.

The incident was that someone died here. And they say his ghost moves around in the park. Little Whinging is composed of superstitious idiots. And so they never come within a 1 kilometer radius of the park.

Harry had reached the entrance to it, and moved towards the dense woods of the park. After creation, the Privet Woods were also abandoned since its entrance was in Privet Park.

As soon as he entered Privet Woods, he suddenly caught speed and, overcoming his immense pain, he ran.

He ran and ran, until he fell down. The place he fell was a forest opening, a whole place where no trees where growing.

"This...is...real...home," Harry whispered while he tried to get up. 2 meters from his fallen body was a small, make-shift tent.

Harry walked towards it, but just as he was about reach it, a notebook fell near the entrance. Harry picked the notebook up. "Death Note" was the title on the book.

**"So, someone can pick a Death Note in the middle of the forest. I win Sidoh,"** someone said behind him.

**"But you should now stay with him. Bye Ryuk,"** Sidoh replied.

**"It's been 4 years since I haunted someone. I hope this guy is as interesting as Light,"** Ryuk muttered.

Harry, still in the same position, chuckles. "Did I ever disappoint you, Ryuk?" Harry calls. "But you still had to kill me, not help me like Rem did. Even after dying Rem saved me by giving me a fail-safe. And what did you do? Kill me."

Ryuk was frozen. _'Who is this guy? How does he know Rem?'_ he thought frantically.

Harry turned towards Ryuk. "There was things Rem knew that even you, or Misa, never knew," Harry said, "Rem, in secret, told me something of utmost importance."

_Flashback explained by Harry_

It was the basement of the Yagami Family's house. Ryuk was upstairs with his eyes glued to the screen of Light's T.V., watching 'The Worlds Juiciest Fruits Special'. Currently, Light was looking at Rem.

"So you know of a way for a the owner of a Death Note to avoid death?" Light asked, looking cautious.

**"Yes, though this is a long way, meaning that this way you can't come back to the human world for a unknown amount of time. This way is called the 'Safety by Note'. Us Shinigami call it 'SON',"** Rem explained, looking at Light. Light smirked.

"So by the way it's called, it has to be done by the Death Note, right?" he asked, thinking of a plan.

"**Yes, what you need to do is take the Death Note, write your name, and just below that, write, 'Safety by Note' in bold. 5 seconds later the fail-safe happens,"** Rem explained.

"But what happens - I mean, what exactly happens after the fail-safe activates?" Light questioned. Rem smirked.

**"That's what I don't know."** With that said, Rem flew out of the basement through the roof.

**"NOOOO! THE APPLE WASN'T CHOSEN FOR KING OF JUICY FRUITS!"** Ryuk wailed.

_Flashback over_

"I understood it's a safety tool, and at the warehouse I used it..."

_Flashback explained again by Harry_

Light was currently bloody and fallen. Matsuda had shot at him, with Ryuk writing on his Death Note, when suddenly Ryuk said, **"In 40 seconds, you will die."** With that said, Ryuk disappeared.

"Matsuda, why weren't you on my side?" light screamed. Matsuda started crying.

"Y-y-you deserve... to die" Matsuda sobbed. Light frantically looked around, when suddenly he stopped. 'The fail-safe.' The SPK meanwhile were consoling Matsuda. Faster than anything, Light took a remaining piece from his watch and wrote, 'Ligh..' Before he could write anymore, the SPK looked at him.

"He's got another spare Note!" Aizawa called. Lidner took her gun and shot. It hit Light, but he kept writing with his blood. 'Light Yaga..' He had almost written when more shots were fired at him. Suddenly Light collapsed.

"He's dead," Near muttered.

But under Light's hand was written; 'Light Yagami, **Safety By Note**.'

_Flashback over_

"I knew that at the warehouse, something might happen, so I already had written 'Safety By Note' on another spare Note underneath the Note in my watch..."

_Flashback again explained by Harry_

Somewhere

It was pitch black. Actually, now he could see a figure, even in the dark. Light Yagami was right now standing in front of a huge figure.

**"You're Light Yagami, Owner of Rem and Sidoh and Ryuk's Death Notes, aren't you? And didn't you do the 'SON'?"**the person asked. Light just nodded. **"I'm The King Of Shinigami. My name is Ryūchi."**

Light yet again nodded. "So, Mr. Ryūchi, why am I here?" he asked. Ryūchi smirked, and Light saw it, though it was dark.

**"Anyone who uses the 'SON' comes before me, then dies. But I will make an exception only for you, God of New world,"** Ryūchi said. Light's eyes widened.** "Of course, I have seen every single move of yours, so for the next 4 years, you will be my assistant slash manager. After that you will be reborn. You will be without your memories, and if, by any chance, you get ahold of a Death Note, you will get your memories again. Though fear not, the notebook will be dropped at a location you will know well. That location is called Privet Park,"** Ryūchi explained.

Light smiled.

_Flashback Over_

"And so, while being over there, I spread a rumor that anyone who drops a Death Note 4 years later at Privet Park would get an endless supply of their favorite food," Harry finished. He looked at Ryuk, who suddenly grinned. "You just did your job of killing humans, and I did my job of saving myself. You're forgiven... For now."

**"Humans are so very interesting... Hehehehehehe... HAHAHAA!"**

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N: and so I finaly completed a thing which was in my mind for like...4 months, whatever, this fiction is really good and do read it's next chappie, also look forward to my up coming fiction of**

**SASUKE REINCARNATING AS HARRY POTTER**

**Read and Review ( NOW )**

_Next time: Kira's Kill_


	2. Kira's Kill

**Rasenkai: Well you may have liked the previous chapter.**

**Light: of course they liked it, if not those who disliked this fic, will be added to my death note**

**Rasenkai: wait, wait. If you do that, who's gonna read this fic**

**Ryuk: ME, in return for a apple.**

**Rasenkai:disclaimer please , Ryuk**

**Ryuk: Mr. rasenkai doesn't own Death note, light Yagami ,Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata does, and Mr. rasenkai doesn't own Hp, Jk Rowling does.**

**Loud scream ,Monster/Dragon/Powerful beast/strong enemy, Shinigami, etc**

_Thought , writing, telepathy , whisper, etc_

_**Screaming in mind, etc**_

Timelapse/ Place change

**Betaread by: The Mirror Above The Sink**

* * *

Currently, one Light Yagami was walking towards the Dursley's home, but stopped midway. _'If I, meaning Kira, return, and I kill the Dursleys now, then Near or whoever is being L right now will track me down. And since I am the only person alive and living with the Dursley's, being tortured, I will be the prime suspect,' _Light pondered, but smirked. _'Natural causes can be a way to Death, but that will take 29 days. Maybe accidents, but the entire family dying of accidents is a suspicious way to die,' _he thought, then suddenly his eyes widened.

_'Piers Polkiss, Dudley's friend. I heard was a friend with a mafia boss or drug dealer's kid. Maybe I can kill the entire family that way. Yes, that's a sure way to death. The kid's name... ah, John. John D' Plow. And since it's a matter with a drug dealer or mafia boss, I won't be suspected,' _Light yet again thought, grabbing his uncle's expensive pen, given to Vernon by his boss. And since his uncle isn't a fan of pens, he threw it in the garbage bin. At night Light robbed it.

**"Hey Light, are you going to be Kira again?"** Ryuk asked, really curious about Light's answer. Really, the Kira thing was the most interesting thing he ever saw.

"What do you think, Ryuk?" Light asked, raising an eyebrow while Ryuk grinned.

**"Kira's back,"** Ryuk muttered.

"Now, let me start the preparations. Kira-sama needs big entries, you know?" Light said. He quickly opened the notebook and turned to a page. Then he started to write. "It's showtime." He clapped the book closed and grinned.

Light then kept the book hidden in his shirt, and his jeans supported it. Light then ran towards the Dursley's Home. When he reached home, he threw the book in a bush, completely concealing it forn sight.

Just then Vernon dragged him in.

"WHERE DID YOU GO, YOU CREEP?!" Vernon screamed and kicked Light to the wall.

_'Bastard, your death is near,' _Light thought wryly. For the next hour, he was tortured, beaten, abused, etc.

But he endured it, while Ryuk watched it all, saying, **"Shit, that must hurt" **or **"Man, Light, can't you just kill him already?" **every once in a while.

Light's uncle then threw him into the cupboard under the stairs. As he closed the door, Vernon stomped up the stairs.

"The show's starting," Light muttered, falling asleep while Ryuk chuckled to himself.

4 hours later , Time : 11:47 Pm

Light Yagami, reborn as Harry Potter, suddenly woke, as he had just heard a banging sound. Slowly opening the little sliding window on his cupboard door, he peered outside.

He saw some people capturing Dudley, who was looking petrified, while his mother, Petunia, cried. Vernon had a knife in his hand, while a kid, looking like the boss of the group, probably John, pointing with a gun at Dudley. Then at Piers. John was wearing an expensive suit, with piercings in his ear and nose. Piers looked like he had just woken up from his sleep.

"Your son took my money. My father's angry at you all. So I'm asking one more time; gimme my money, and your son will be okay. If not done as asked, he will be a saviour... as an organ doner. Paul, take Piers away to his family and ask for $100 thousand as compensation. If they don't oblige, then remove his organs and... you know what else to do," John said, grinning.

**"The kid's a good boss," **Ryuk laughed.

"WE WILL, WE WILL! JUST DON'T HARM DUDLEY!" Vernon said, a bit loudly.

**"The pig booms,"** Ryuk muttered, chuckling

John, looking angry, waved his hand . A man lifted an AK 47. He pointed it at Petunia.

"If you scream, your entire family will be... massacred" John said, smiling cruelly. "Now, gimme my $40 thousand, and the drug stock, which you were about to sell." After he said that, Petunia ran up the stairs.

She came back with a sack and gave it to one of the men. "Now die," John growled. The sound of bullets was heard, then a huge thud. "Sell their organs," John called, walking out the door. Just then, the sound of a police siren boomed.

"Hands up!" pne of the policemen shouted.

"FUCK, WE'RE CAUGHT!" some of the men screamed, throwing up their hands.

The people then filed out, and the police came upon the sight of the Dursleys' bodies.

"Show's over, time to start my act," Light muttered as he started crying loudly. One of the policemen noticed it, and went over to the cupboard and opened it up, only to find Light.

"Hey, it looks like there is a kid in this cupboard," the policeman said loudly. As soon as he said that, some more police came into the house.

"Must've been abused," said one police guy. Probably the head of this team. "I should contact the chief inspector. This is a breaking of law, and usually we would arrest the doers. But in this case, they're dead."

While this was going on, Light thought of all the possibilities of what will happen to him. Of course, he will probably go to an orphanage. But there are other options, such as being suspected of being an accomplice of Dudley. But there is a 95% chance of being sent to an orphanage.

**"This is going to be on the front page, and on TV, as well,"** Ryuk said grinning.

"Kira's entry should always be grand." Light whispered.

The Next Day.

As he thought, Light was sent to an orphanage. The caretaker was told about what happened, and as Ryuk said, the entire story of last night was head lines in media.

The Dursleys were dead, and the about-to-be case was closed. The chief contacted the higher-ups, and Light was sent to the orphanage.

_'I knew this was going to happen,'_ Light thought, yawning.

Meanwhile with Albus Dumbledore.

"Today is Harry's 10th birthday," Albus said to himself. "Soon, he will be 11 and will be the destroyer of Tom. After he does so, I will mark him as the next Dark Lord." He was laughing heartily as he fell of chair, Literally.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/n: I knew you people will like this, so I updated early, and even though this chapter is small , I will make one longer for you all.**

_Next time: Parallel with Tom_


	3. Parallel with Tom

**Rasenkai: it seems everyone likes this story.**

**Light: they got scared that I will kill them , mwhahahahahahahahahahhahahahhah**

**Rasenkai: well Ryuk Disclaimer please, while I go call the Doc.**

**Ryuk: Mr. Rasenkai will never own Death note, because he's busy writing fan fiction, and it's too expensive to be bought.**

* * *

**Loud scream ,Monster/Dragon/Powerful beast/strong enemy, Shinigami, etc**

_Thought , writing, telepathy , whisper, etc_

_**Screaming in mind, etc**_

Timelapse/ Place change 

* * *

It was 3 days since the Dursley's death. But during the death of Vernon, Light did something incredible, which made him rich.

He had made Vernon write a will, the cause of writing was being caught by the drug dealer. He had signed of all his wealth to Light, and Light got the notified of the will, and how rich he was now.

Light knowing the will and all, simply did he's acting. Oh how nice he's acting is.

"**Hey, Light can't you start the killings already"** Ryuk asked already bored.

"i can't , I need the sources , unlike the newspapers, which show really less criminals. The internet and TV are better ways of media." Light replied, the orphanage was a normal with good environment. The only way of media was a daily morning paper, 2 TVs- 1 for the person in-charge and 1 for the kids who are allowed to watch only the mornings and evenings, and they just watch the cartoons and anime.

That was obvious though, they are kids, why would they be interested in criminals or robbers

or...anything related to crime.

"**Soooooo...how are you going to get some way to kill"** Ryuk asked, really curious. While Light smirked, "I... will use my money, to go back to privet drive, by bribing the caretaker of this orphanage" the killer said. "**wait, aren't you a kid, how can you bribe a old lady" **Ryuk asks.

"yes that's true, but who says no to some money" Light says, "**True, hehehehe" **Ryuk laughs

Timeskip 1 year later

And so 1 year had gone, with the media screaming that Kira was back, Light had bribed the Old lady into letting him go for the day. He had taken an admission at a expensive school for more coverage. Even though no one will even doubt a kid of being Kira.

1 month before dieing, Vernon had sold a carton of drugs which he had robbed from John's father, while John's father never noticed it, Vernon became rich.

That's the reason Light is rich. And today he was 11.

" so i'm finally 11" Light said , while Ryuk danced behind him "**HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIGHT, HAPPY BIRTHDAY GOD, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ,HAPPY BIRTHDAY ,HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIRAAAAA" **Ryuk said , dancing around. While Light stared at him with he's mouth hanging open.

Well, a year had gone with Light being very introvert , while the surrounding kids tried to be his friends, or even trying to bully him. But those who bullied him ended up as a pile of half-dead corpse.

He was said to be a prodigy in school. The kids over there tried to bully him again and again. But they to ended up in a hospital.

Right now, Light was in Privet drive, he was in the master bedroom watching a show. While he's current home is currently Privet drive, where he originally lived, Even though he's forbidden to be out the orphanage for more than 8 hours, he does as he pleases which makes the caretaker mad.

He 's schedule is – he wakes up in the morning at 5 am, brushes he's teeth, dresses up and reaches downstairs by 5:15, after doing some exercise for 10 minutes , he makes some food by choice sometimes it's bacon and egg and sometimes it's what he wants. By 5:45, he's ready to go to school, he rides his bicycle and reaches school by 6:15.

school starts at 7 am, so he does what he wants for a while. After school's done he reaches home by 3:15, he then does the killings at 4 pm. After doing some reading and finishing his school work , he goes to the orphanage

At 6 he does some shopping and goes home at 7. after taking a bath, he makes dinner, eats it , washes the plates. This all is completed by 9. after that he goes to sleep- this is he's schedule.

But today was a Sunday, so he was completely free.

Light looks at he's phone , noticing it's ringing, muting the TV's volume, he picked it up.

"hello" Light says, while he hears someone speaking to him "HURRY UP AND COME BACK TO THE ORPHANAGE" the matron of the orphanage screamed at him, as he looked at his touch screen mobile.

"ok, can you tell me why" Light asked , while looking downstairs at the noise of Ryuk's TV , that was his new hobby- watching TV all day long, while eating apples.

Ryuk discovered he's addiction/hobby, when he saw this show of fruits and food, after that he asked Light for a TV, and kept his eyes glued to the screen, when told to be away from it , cause it will make him blind he replied- you know i'm a Shinigami, right ?.

The show which he saw was called – World's Best food season 2.

Getting out of his stupor, he heard the matron talk "There is a old man here to see you" the matron replied. '_ old man ?, why would some old goat try to meet me. I barely know some old people, perhaps the school principal ?. Whatever. Let's go meet this goat_' Light thought, "ok, i'm coming to the orphanage" Light replied.

Closing call and the mobile, he put it in his pocket, turning the TV off and going downstairs. He saw Ryuk doing a dance "Ryuk, i'm going to the orphanage, wanna come ?" Light asked.

"Nah, I will come later. Come on apple kill the mango" Ryuk screamed, sighing Light went out the house ,locking the door. He took the bicycle parked near his shed, rode away.

Some 4 minutes later.

Light reached the orphanage, parking his bicycle. Light then entered the orphanage, not bothering to go to the caretaker, he looked for a kid,spotting a kid called Jim , he called for him. "Jim come here" Light ordered.

Jim did as asked "Go tell the matron i'm in my room" Light ordered, following his order Jim went to the matron.

Light then walked to his room, entering and closing the door. Light sat in front of the window. "**That episode was boring" **Ryuk said from behind him, not bothering to look behind Light answered "did apple beat mango ?" Light asked , Ryuk chuckled **"Yeah, apple is the King of fruits now, not mango" **Ryuk answered.

The voice of the door opening reached Light's ears "Harry this is a professor of a school, he wants you to join the school" the matron said, not scolding him of going out, she needed her orphanage to be in good views.

Light didn't show any emotion, not even looking behind, while people called him Harry, he viewed himself as Light Yagami, though nobody needed to know it, that's why he introduced himself always as Harry.

"My name is Harry potter, you should know that i'm already a student of Clair Surrey." Light said, while the old man got taken aback.

"miss, would you please leave us alone , so we can talk" the Old man asked the matron . The matron nodded and left the room.

The old man took a seat "my name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore" Dumbledore said in a grandfatherly voice.

4 months ago, Dumbledore had discovered that the Dursleys were dead and Harry was kept in a orphanage. This scared Dumbledore senselessly, if he's pawn has disappeared the who will defeat his dark lord

Searching all over England, Albus finally found Harry in Berry's Home for orphans.

Looking at the situation, it was eerily similar to his time with Tom. The way Harry speaks, the aura around him. Everything was parallel with Tom.

Finally Dumbledore spoke "Harry,you have something which others don't"

"really ?, what is this ' something' which I have ?, is it money ?" Light asked quickly, too curious.

"you Harry, have magic" Dumbledore said, a twinkle in his eyes.

Light nearly laughed,

_'first Shinigami , then Death Notes, now magic. Hello ! anything else is coming ,come NOW.'_ Light though

Ryuk meanwhile was laughing out totally. **" HAHAHAHA, MAGIC !, THAT' CRAZY. LIGHT KILL THE OLD GUY"** Ryuk laughed out, while Light ignored him

"please, i'm not in the mood for jokes, either prove to me magic exists or get the hell out of here" Light growled out.

Dumbledore removed his wand and waved it at Light's bed, instantly lighting it on fire. Dumbledore waved his wand again and the bed was as good as new.

Looking at Harry, Dumbledore was surprised to see his face calm. " I have had experiences much stranger than this, I can speak to snakes" Light said, it was true.7 months ago, Light spoke to a escaped anaconda from a zoo, he was the reason the people sent to capture the snake found the snake in it's cage the next day.

The sentence Light spoke made Dumbledore stiff, thoughts went through he's head. But he calmed down.

"well that might be a ability of yours, but it's special, because Wizards don't have abilities" Dumbledore said smiling

"so are you attending the school, it teaches everything about magic. It's called Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry" Dumbledore said.

Light remained quite ,' lot's of power, magic may assist me in becoming God. Ok, let's attend this school' Light thought, glancing at Ryuk who was nodding vigorously

"ok" Light answered. While Dumbledore smiled , and stood "2 days later I will send you a man , who will guide you to buy your equipment, here's your letter" Dumbledore said and gave him a letter, then walked out the room.

Light tore the letter open. And looked amused at the contents in it

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Light then looked at the other page in it.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black) 2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear 3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) 4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) 1 set glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Light was now amused , and totally curious.

"The Game Begins" Light said, while Ryuk chuckled

* * *

Tbc

* * *

**A/n: so this one is much bigger, don't worry about me making Light God like already. It will be a long way for him to be God.**

_Next Time: Diagon alley and Allies_

Read and Review (NOW)


	4. Diagon alley and allies

**Rasenkai: and so, this fic is currently LEGENDARYYYYY...**

**Light: dear readers, Mr. Rasenkai couldn't sleep last night so forgive he's loud voice...**

**Ryuk: here's the disclaimer**

**Disclaimer: I WILL NEVER OWN DEATH NOTE... or Hp * falls asleep**

**A/N: PLEASE ,forgive me if I make any mistakes in Hagrid's style of dialect.**

**A/N 2: A nd finally this thing which mostly every fanfiction has. So I put it on the previous chap as well.**

**Loud scream ,Monster/Dragon/Powerful beast/strong enemy, etc**

_Thought , writing, telepathy , etc_

_**Screaming in mind, etc**_

Timelapse/ Place change

One Light Yagami was sitting on his arm chair in his house. _' this is too much for my brain, if this Dumbledore wants me to join Hogwarts than it may affect my plan. On the good side, I can have magic by my side. Yes, I will join Hogwarts'_ Light thought.

"so just to wait for the remaining days to end"...

2 days later

it was a sunny morning, and Light hates sunny days. Light was sitting on his bed facing the door. It was a Tuesday, and it was a holiday for Light's school because of the founder's anniversary, Light though didn't care.

' _when is that person who Dumbledore sends will come ?. I'm in a hurry here.' _Light thought, wiping the sweat off his face, he turned the A.C on . Hearing some rumbling by the door, he stood up and sat on his arm chair, which was sitting in front of the door.

The door rumbled more and fell of it's hinges. In came a giant with an even bigger beard, moustache or was it the person's hair ?.

Light kept himself composed, yet he gave of a cracked smiled. "Did Dumbledore send you ?" Light asked.

' _there is the saying ' if people have brawn , they will pay with brains' ' _Light thought,

"HARRY, haven't seen yeh since yeh wer' a baby, yeah, Dumbledore told me yer alrigh' and all. But I nev'r thought yeh would be in an orphanage. Meself Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and grounds of Hogwarts. Jus' call me Hagrid ev'ryone does. Firs' thing firs', let's get yer Hogwarts supplies" Hagrid said with a smile

"And where are we going to get all these things in London" Light said and pointed at a letter which he held on with he's hand.

"in Diagon alley 'course" Hagrid said.

"And where is this Diagon alley ?" Light asked. ' _I never heard of an alley which sells frogs, wands, and cauldrons' _the genius thought

"jus' follow me Harry" the hairy giant said and left the room

"Um - Hagrid?"  
"Mm?" said Hagrid, who was pulling on his huge boots, as it slipped of because of water on the ground.

"I haven't got any money , I kept it in the bank "  
"Don't worry about that," said Hagrid, standing up and scratching his head. "D'yeh think yer parents didn't leave yeh anything?"

"But didn't they-" Light was about to say something, but Hagrid interrupted  
"They didn' keep their gold in the house, boy! Nah, first stop fer us is Gringotts. Wizards' bank." Hagrid said, probably not hearing Light

"Wizards have banks?"  
"Just the one. Gringotts. Run by goblins."

"Goblins?"  
"Yeah - so yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it, I'll tell yeh that. Never mess with goblins, Harry. Gringotts is the safest place in the world fer anything yeh want ter keep safe - 'cept maybe Hogwarts. As a matter o' fact, I gotta visit Gringotts anyway. Fer Dumbledore. Hogwarts business." Hagrid drew himself up proudly.

"He usually gets me ter do important stuff fer him. Fetchin' you gettin' things from Gringotts - knows he can trust me, see.  
"Got everythin'? Come on, then."

"Why would you be mad to try and rob Gringotts?" Light asked.  
"Spells - enchantments," said Hagrid, unfolding his newspaper as he spoke. "They say there's dragons guardin' the highsecurity vaults. And then yeh gotta find yer way - Gringotts is hundreds of miles under London, see. Deep under the Underground. Yeh'd die of hunger tryin' ter get out, even if yeh did manage ter get yer hands on summat."

Passersby stared a lot at Hagrid as they walked through the little town to the station. Light couldn't blame them. Not only was Hagrid twice as tall as anyone else, he kept pointing at perfectly ordinary things like parking meters and saying loudly, "See that, Harry? Things these Muggles dream up, eh?"  
"Hagrid," said Light , panting a bit as he ran to keep up, "did you say there are Dragons at Gringotts?"  
"Well, so they say," said Hagrid. "Crikey, I'd like a dragon."

"You'd like one?"  
"Wanted one ever since I was a kid - here we go."  
They had reached the station. There was a train to London in five minutes' time. Hagrid, who didn't understand "Muggle money," as he called it, gave the bills to Light so he could buy their tickets.  
People stared more than ever on the train. Hagrid took up two seats and sat knitting what looked like a canary-yellow circus tent.

"Still got yer letter, Harry?" he asked as he counted stitches. Light took the parchment envelope out of his pocket.  
"Good," said Hagrid. "There's a list there of everything yeh need."  
Harry unfolded a second piece of paper he hadn't noticed the night before, and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags  
COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble  
OTHER EQUIPMENT  
wand cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set  
glass or crystal phials  
telescope set  
brass scales  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"Can we buy all this in London?" Light wondered aloud.  
"If yeh know where to go," said Hagrid.

Hagrid seemed to know where he was going, he was obviously not used to getting there in an ordinary way. He got stuck in the ticket barrier on the Underground, and complained loudly that the seats were too small and the trains too slow.

"I don't know how the Muggles manage without magic," he said as they climbed a broken-down escalator that led up to a bustling road lined with shops.  
Hagrid was so huge that he parted the crowd easily; all Light had to do was keep close behind him.

They passed book shops and music stores, hamburger restaurants and cinemas, but nowhere that looked as if it could sell you a magic wand. This was just an ordinary street full of ordinary people. Could there really be piles of wizard gold buried miles beneath them? Were there really shops that sold spell books and broomsticks?

"This is it," said Hagrid, coming to a halt, "the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place."  
It was a tiny, grubby-looking pub. If Hagrid hadn't pointed it out, Light wouldn't have noticed it was there. The people hurrying by didn't glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at all. In fact, Light had the most peculiar feeling that only he and Hagrid could see it. Before he could mention this, Hagrid had steered him inside.

For a famous place, it was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in. Everyone seemed to know Hagrid; they waved and smiled at him, and the bartender reached for a glass, saying,

"The usual, Hagrid?"  
"Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," said Hagrid, clapping his great hand on Light's shoulder and making Light 's knees buckle. '_ that Giant !' _Light thought  
"Good Lord," said the bartender, peering at Harry, "is this - can this be -?"  
The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent.  
"Bless my soul," whispered the old bartender, "Harry Potter... what an honor."  
He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed toward Harry and seized his hand, tears in his eyes.  
"Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back."

Light didn't know what to say. ' _why is he shaking my hand ?" _Light thought

Everyone was looking at him. The old woman with the pipe was puffing on it without realizing it had gone out. Hagrid was beaming.  
Then there was a great scraping of chairs and the next moment, Harry found himself shaking hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last."  
"So proud, Mr. Potter, I'm just so proud."  
"Always wanted to shake your hand - I'm all of a flutter."  
"Delighted, Mr. Potter, just can't tell you, Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle."

Harry shook hands again and again - Doris Crockford kept coming back for more.  
A pale young man made his way forward, very nervously. One of his eyes was twitching.

'_ is he crazy' _Light thought

"Professor Quirrell!" said Hagrid. "Harry, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."  
"P-P-Potter," stammered Professor Quirrell, grasping Harry's hand, "c-can't t-tell you how p- pleased I am to meet you."  
"What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?"

"D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts," muttered Professor Quirrell, as though he'd rather not think about it. "N-not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter?" He laughed nervously. "You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself." He looked terrified at the very thought.

But the others wouldn't let Professor Quirrell keep Light to himself. It took almost ten minutes to get away from them all. At last, Hagrid managed to make himself heard over the babble.

"Must get on - lots ter buy. Come on, Harry."  
Doris Crockford shook Light's hand one last time, and Hagrid led them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds.  
Hagrid grinned at Light

.  
"Told yeh, didn't I? Told yeh you was famous. Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' ter meet yeh - mind you, he's usually tremblin'."

" I am famous, why would I be famous ?, and why the hell were they shaking my hand like crazy ?, is this the way they welcome wizards into the community ?" Light kept throwing questions, '_ I almost lost my patience with them , if this is the way they welcome wizards , I AM NOT GOING TO HOGWARTS' _ Light sceamed in his head.

"WHAT !, DIDN'T PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE TELL YEH" Hagrid Bellowed, nearly tearing Light's ear drums.

"TELL ME WHAT ?, about magic and me entering Hogwarts ?,of course yes" Light replied.

"not 'bout that, abou' yeh bein' famous ?" Hagrid asked.

"WHY WOULD I BE FAMOUS ?" Light screamed , his patience over

"ya don' know, and me though' Dumbledore told yeh 'bout it " Hagrid said

'_I knew that old goat kept something hidden from me, this dumbass should tell me or else I will get it out some other way' _Light thought

"this is a long story" Hagrid muttered, "Did yeh know how yeh parents died ?" Hagrid asked.

Light scrunched his face, "in a car crash or so the Dursleys told me" Light said.

"CAR CRASH" roared Hagrid, jumping up so angrily,"How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter? It's an outrage! A scandal! Harry Potter not knowin' his own story when every kid in our world knows his name!"

"But why? What happened?" Light asked urgently, '_this Dumbledore kept things hidden from me, this proves it ' _Light thought

The anger faded from Hagrid's face. He looked suddenly anxious.

"I never expected this," he said, in a low, worried voice. "I had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble gettin' hold of yeh, how much yeh didn't know. Ah, Harry, I don' know if I'm the right person ter tell yeh — but someone's gotta — yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin'."

"Well, it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh — mind, I can't tell yeh everythin', it's a great myst'ry, parts of it…"

"It begins, I suppose, with — with a person called — but it's incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows —"

"Who?"

"Well — I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does."

"Why not?"

"Gulpin' gargoyles, Harry, people are still scared. Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went… bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was…"

Hagrid gulped, but no words came out.

"Could you write it down?" Light suggested, _' c'mon tell me the name !' _Light thought

"Nah — can't spell it. All right —_Voldemort_. " Hagrid shuddered. "Don' make me say it again. Anyway, this — this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em, too — some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power, 'cause he was gettin' himself power, all right. Dark days, Harry. Didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches… terrible things happened. He was takin' over. 'Course, some stood up to him — an' he killed 'em. Horribly. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school, not  
jus' then, anyway.

"Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day! Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before… probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side.

"Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em… maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You was just a year old. He came ter yer house an' — an' —"

Hagrid suddenly pulled out a very dirty, spotted handkerchief and blew his nose with a sound like a foghorn.

"Sorry," he said. "But it's that sad — knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people yeh couldn't find — anywa…

"You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' then — an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing — he tried to kill you, too. Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by then. But he couldn't do it. Never wondered how you got that mark on yer forehead? That was no  
ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a powerful, evil curse touches yeh — took care of yer mum an' dad an' yer house, even — but it didn't work on you, an' that's why yer famous, Harry. No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you, an' he'd killed some o' the  
best witches an' wizards of the age — the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts — an' you was only a baby, an' you lived."

Something very painful was going on in Light's mind. As Hagrid's story came to a close, he saw again the blinding flash of green light, more clearly than he had ever remembered it before — and he remembered something else, for the first time in his life: a high, cold, cruel laugh.

"So now yeh know your story" Hagrid said, Light looked at his face ," Why did You-Know-Who try to do a war ?" Light asked

"'cause he wanted for Pure-blood to rule and make 'em half-blood and Muggleborn slaves , jus' like all Slytherin wan'" Hagrid answered.

Light looked puzzled "Pureblood ?, Muggleborn ?, Half-blood, ? And what's Slytherin ?" Light asked.

Hagrid looked shocked " you don' know 'bout that either ?" Hagrid asked , shaking his head "Pureblood are 'ose whose families have no muggles in their family trees, Pureblood families like to keep 'emselves like that so they marry their relatives or other Pureblood. Half-blood are those who have at least one muggle born or muggle parent. And muggle born are those whose parents are muggles, but they are magical. And Slytherin is a School house. There's four Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Gryffindor values bravery, Dumbledore 'imself was in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw is mostly for the intelligent people, Hufflepuff is for the hardworking ,Everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot o' duffers , and Slytherin is for cunning sly and all.

"There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin. You-Know-Who was one."

Vol-, sorry - You-Know-Who was at Hogwarts?" Light asked , '_ what fools , fearing a damn name, but I gotta act like them, so I have to not say the name'_ Light thought  
"Years an' years ago," said Hagrid.

"Ok , 'nough o' talkin' we got shoppin' to do" Hagrid said and turned around, removing an umbrella.

"Three up... two across he muttered. "Right, stand back, Harry."  
He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella.

The brick he had touched quivered - it wriggled - in the middle, a small hole appeared - it grew wider and wider - a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.  
"Welcome," said Hagrid, "to Diagon Alley."  
He grinned at Harry's amazement. '_ I sure am amazed, so this is where wizards buy stuff'_ Light thought

They stepped through the archway. Light looked quickly over his shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into solid wall.  
The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons - All Sizes - Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver - Self-Stirring - Collapsible, said a sign hanging over them.

"Yeah, you'll be needin' one," said Hagrid, "but we gotta get yer money first."

" Money ?, but I kept mine in a bank" Light said, confused, _' do they transfer your money into another bank, once your notified of being a wizard or witch ?"_ Light thought confused.

He turned his head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as they passed, saying, "Dragon liver, seventeen Sickles an ounce, they're mad..."

A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium - Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. Several boys of about Light's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. "Look," Harry heard one of them say, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand - fastest ever -" There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon...

"Gringotts," said Hagrid.  
They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was -

"Yeah, that's a goblin," said Hagrid quietly as they walked up the white stone steps toward him. The goblin was about a head shorter than Harry. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Harry noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there.

"Like I said, Yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it," said Hagrid.  
A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses.

There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Hagrid and Light made for the counter.  
"Morning," said Hagrid to a free goblin. "We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's safe."  
"You have his key, Sir?"  
"Got it here somewhere," said Hagrid, and he started emptying his pockets onto the counter, scattering a handful of moldy dog biscuits over the goblin's book of numbers. The goblin wrinkled his nose.

_' just in disgust, even i'm disgusted. I'm never gonna stay with him, if he's this untidy, but then again, who said i'm gonna stay with him.'_ Light thought

Light watched the goblin on their right weighing a pile of rubies as big as glowing coals.  
"Got it," said Hagrid at last, holding up a tiny golden key.  
The goblin looked at it closely.  
"That seems to be in order."

"An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid importantly, throwing out his chest. "It's about the YouKnow-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen."  
The goblin read the letter carefully.

"Very well," he said, handing it back to Hagrid, "I will have Someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!"  
Griphook was yet another goblin. Once Hagrid had crammed all the dog biscuits back inside his pockets, he and Harry followed Griphook toward one of the doors leading off the hall.

"What's the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" Light asked.  
"Can't tell yeh that," said Hagrid mysteriously. "Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my job's worth ter tell yeh that."

'_ like I care what's in some vault'_ Light thought.  
Griphook held the door open for them. Harry, who had expected more marble, was surprised. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed in - Hagrid with some difficulty - and were off.

At first they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. Light tried to remember, left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left, but it was impossible. The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't steering.

Light 's eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but he kept them wide open. Once, he thought he saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon, but too late - - they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor.

He did look very green, and when the cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall, Hagrid got out and had to lean against the wall to stop his knees from trembling.  
Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Light gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts

"All yours," smiled Hagrid.  
All Light's - it was incredible. He got rid of the Dursleys, get their money and then ,all the time there had been a small fortune belonging to him, buried deep under London.  
Hagrid helped Light pile some of it into a bag.  
"The gold ones are Galleons," he explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, it's easy enough. Right, that should be enough fer a couple o' terms, we'll keep the rest safe for yeh." He turned to Griphook. "Vault seven hundred and thirteen now, please, and can we go more slowly?"  
"One speed only," said Griphook.  
They were going even deeper now and gathering speed. The air became colder and colder as they hurtled round tight corners. They went rattling over an underground ravine, and Light leaned over the side to try to see what was down at the dark bottom, but Hagrid groaned and pulled him back by the scruff of his neck.  
Vault seven hundred and thirteen had no keyhole.  
"Stand back," said Griphook importantly. He stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and it simply melted away.  
"If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there," said Griphook.  
"How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?" Light asked.  
"About once every ten years," said Griphook with a rather nasty grin.  
Something really extraordinary had to be inside this top security vault, Light was sure, and he leaned forward eagerly, expecting to see fabulous jewels at the very least - but at first he thought it was empty. Then he noticed a grubby little package wrapped up in brown paper lying on the floor. Hagrid picked it up and tucked it deep inside his coat.

"Come on, back in this infernal cart, and don't talk to me on the way back, it's best if I keep me mouth shut," said Hagrid.

One wild cart ride later they stood outside the door which led to the carts, "just a minute Hagrid, can you give me my vault key" Light asked Hagrid, Hagrid just gave Light the key.

"why, what's wrong ?" Hagrid asked.

Light just ran towards the goblin which they talked to, "excuse me , but do have some thing which is like a debit card or credit card ? " Light asked

The goblin nodded and gave Light a form and quill, Light filled it and gave the goblin the form

"thank you we will send you the card which acts as both debit and credit card, through owl" the goblin said

"Harry, what were yeh doing ?" Hagrid asked, coming just before Light could ask what he meant

"nothing Hagrid" Light answered, Light turned towards the goblin and nodded

"Might as well get yer uniform," said Hagrid, nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Listen, Harry, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts." He did still look a bit sick, so Light entered Madam Malkin's shop alone, feeling nervous.

' _because it's my first time entering a shop of someone who uses magic'_ Light thought , but then again, he was nervous when he first used the Death Note.

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.  
"Hogwarts, dear?" she said, when Light started to speak. "Got the lot here - another young man being fitted up just now, in fact. "

In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Light on a stool next to him slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length.  
"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"  
"Yes," said Light.

'_ At last I can talk a intelligent conversation'_ Light thought  
"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to took at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

"Have you got your own broom?" the boy went on.  
"No," said Harry.  
"Play Quidditch at all?"  
"No," Light said again, wondering what on earth Quidditch could be.  
"I do - Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"  
"perhaps Slytherin or Ravenclaw." Light answers

'_ from the way he speaks, he's clothes and his hair style , I can deduct he's rich, perfect. If i'm going to do 'that' than I will need followers just like Voldemort. '_ Light thought

"You think so !, nobody unless they be Pure-blood would like to be in Slytherin, Ravenclaw also is fine, but they are a a lot into books, well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been - imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, I would, they like hardworking people, and I think if they like it so much then as a profession, they would either be Teachers or in some kind of business, working under a Boss , of course" said Light said. The boy's face lit up. Obviously having liked someone like him.

"Exactly, the name is Draco, Draco Malfoy, pleasure to meet you, what's your name ?" Draco asked.

"Harry, Harry Potter, nice to meet you too" Light answered, '_better to tell my rebirth name'_ Light thought

Draco looked shocked, "Harry Potter, I never thought I would meet you, father would be delighted to know I met you like this, where were you all this years ?" Draco asked, this made Light look angry.

" I never knew I was a wizard until Dumbledore came and told me, I was with muggles who beat me up everyday, until they got killed by the mafia, I was then shipped to some damn orphanage, there I stayed a whole year until, Dumbledore came and told me I was a wizard, but he kept some thing from me, he didn't tell me I was famous" Light told Draco, Draco again got shocked by this.

" What , Dumbledore of all people came to tell you, but he's a muggle hugger, and you were with muggles not knowing your a wizard , father must know this" said Draco.

"there , both of you are done" Madam Malkin said and removed Light's and Draco's robes, packing them in two parcels.

"here it will be 15 Galleons, please" Madam Malkin said, Draco and Light gave them to her and walked out.

"father, look at my new friend, meet Harry Potter !" Draco exclaimed,holding Light's shoulder with his left hand.

Light looked at Draco's father, he had blonde-ish silver hair, a walking stick with a skull as the handle and a black robe.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Malfoy" Light bowed. '_ this guy, this proves it, Malfoy family is extremely rich , just what I wanted.'_ Light thought

"my name.. is Lucius Malfoy, please call me by my name, where were you all this years Harry ?" Lucius asked ,

Light was about to answer when Draco answered for him.

"he was with muggles not knowing he was a wizard , father" Draco said, Lucius looked at Light, Light just nodded.

"Harry, do you know about the wizarding world" Lucius asked, Light scrunched his face.

"not a lot Lucius" Light answered, Lucius looked at Draco, "Draco, you will be Harry's guide , ok " Lucius told Draco.

"though, we must go now, Harry do you have an owl ?" Lucius asked,

"i don't have one, but I will buy one, what's it used for though , Lucius" Light asked, '_must know what's it used for '_ Light thought

"it's used for sending mail to others, it's also good pest control as you can set it free in the house and it will eat pests up" Lucius replied.

"so if I can buy a owl I can send Draco messages and stuff , nice" Light answered

"yes, see you later on the train Harry, bye" Draco said walking with his father

"bye Draco and Lucius" Light said, grinning.

Light was rather quiet as he ate the ice cream Hagrid had bought him (chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts)

"What's up?" said Hagrid.

"Nothing," Light lied. They stopped to buy parchment and quills. Light smirked a bit when he found a bottle of ink that changed color as you wrote.'_how colorful'_ he thought

When they had left the shop, he said, "Hagrid, what's Quidditch?"

"Blimey, Harry, I keep forgettin' how little yeh know - not knowin' about Quidditch!"  
"Don't make me feel worse," said Light.  
"So what is Quidditch?"  
"It's our sport. Wizard sport. It's like - like soccer in the Muggle world - everyone follows Quidditch - played up in the air on broomsticks and there's four balls - sorta hard ter explain the rules."

"let it be" Light replied.

They bought Light's school books in a shop called Flourish and Blotts where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all. Hagrid almost had to drag Light away from Curses and Countercurses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue- Tying and Much, Much More) by Professor Vindictus Viridian.  
"come one, let me buy it" Light said  
"I'm not sayin' that's not a good idea, but yer not ter use magic in the Muggle world except in very special circumstances," said Hagrid. "An' anyway, yeh couldn' work any of them curses yet, yeh'll need a lot more study before yeh get ter that level."

Light though, brought a stack full of books from each corner of the store, books on Quidditch and that Curses and Countercurses, even though Hagrid told him not to buy it and also books on other subjects

"Ravenclaw ?" the counter person asked , Light smirked "probably" he answered, Light looked at the counter boy, "do you sell through mail" Light asked, the boy smiled "yes, we sell by mail, you can be the Flourish and Blotts book member, it has a lot of advantages and you don't have to pay again and again, because we take the required money through your bank account." the boy said.

"ok, make me a member" Light said, the boy gave Light a quill and a parchment, which had a lot of writing on it.

"please, fill it up" the boy said,

Light filled it up and gave the boy the parchment and quill, "we will send you the member form through mail, thank you" the boy said.

Hagrid and Light then proceeded to Potage's Cauldrons.

Hagrid wouldn't let Light buy a solid gold cauldron, either ("It says pewter on yer list"), but they got a nice set of scales for weighing potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope.

Then they visited the Apothecary, which was fascinating enough to make up for its horrible smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages. Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling.

While Hagrid asked the man behind the counter for a supply of some basic potion ingredients for Light, Light himself examined silver unicorn horns at twenty-one Galleons each and minuscule, glittery-black beetle eyes (five Knuts a scoop).

Outside the Apothecary, Hagrid checked Light's list again.  
"Just yer wand left - A yeah, an' I still haven't got yeh a birthday present."  
Light felt himself go red.  
"You don't have to I already bought myself –"

"I know I don't have to. Tell yeh what, I'll get yer animal. Not a toad, toads went outta fashion years ago, yeh'd be laughed at - an' I don' like cats, they make me sneeze. I'll get yer an owl. All the kids want owls, they're dead useful, carry yer mail an' everythin'."

'_ I KNOW THAT' _Light thought

They entered Eeylops Owl Emporium, It was dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel-bright eyes.

Light looked around for some kind of owl, suddenly he spotted a pitch black thing with red eyes, Light went towards it,

"STOP" someone screamed yet Light went forward, and reached a cage, putting his hand in it and petted the creature.

A person came at Light's side "i don't believe it, this owl never lets anyone touch it" the person said

"I'm buying this owl, is it a boy or girl" Light said, the person looked cautious "girl, she would be 2 Galleons" the person said.

2 minutes later , they left Eeylops Owl Emporium, with Light now carrying a pitch black screech owl which slept in it's red cage.

"Just Ollivanders left now - only place fer wands, Ollivanders, and yeh gotta have the best wand."

A magic wand... this was what Light had been really looking forward to.

The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.  
A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that Hagrid sat on to wait.

Light felt strangely as though he had entered a very strict library; he swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to him and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of his neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Light jumped. Hagrid must have jumped, too, because there was a loud crunching noise and he got quickly off the spindly chair.  
An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello," said Light awkwardly.

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."  
Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Light.

Light wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy.

"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it - it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."  
Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Light were almost nose to nose. Light could see himself reflected in those misty eyes.

"And that's where..."

Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Light's forehead with a long, white finger.  
"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands... well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do..."

He shook his head and then, to Light's relief, spotted Hagrid.

"Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again... Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it?"  
"It was, sir, yes," said Hagrid.

"Good wand, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?" said Mr. Ollivander, suddenly stern.  
"Er - yes, they did, yes," said Hagrid, shuffling his feet. "I've still got the pieces, though," he added brightly.

"But you don't use them?" said Mr. Ollivander sharply.

"Oh, no, sit," said Hagrid quickly. Light noticed he gripped his pink umbrella very tightly as he spoke.

"Hmmm," said Mr. Ollivander, giving Hagrid a piercing look. "Well, now - Mr. Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"I can write with both of my arms, though I prefer right" said Light

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Light from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head.

As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Light suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.  
"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. just take it and give it a wave."

Light took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try -"  
Harry tried - but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.  
"No, no -here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."  
Light tried. And tried. He had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere - I wonder, now - - yes, why not - unusual combination - holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Light took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers, though he felt it not necessary, just as he thought that, the wand blasted into a million pieces. A small low sad cry was heard and the pieces burned into ashes

"i can't believe it, none of my wands have ever been blasted into pieces" Ollivander said.

"i am afraid but none of my wands have chosen you" Ollivander sighed

Light just smiled, Hagrid on the other hand looked flabbergasted.

"well it doesn't matter, bye" Light said, Hagrid following him outside

Mr. Ollivander bowed them from his shop.

The late afternoon sun hung low in the sky as Light and Hagrid made their way back down Diagon Alley, back through the wall, back through the Leaky Cauldron, now empty.

Light didn't speak at all as they walked down the road; he didn't even notice how much people were gawking at them on the Underground, laden as they were with all their funny-shaped packages, with the pitch black owl asleep in its cage on Light's lap. Up another escalator, out into Paddington station; Light only realized where they were when Hagrid tapped him on the shoulder.

"Got time fer a bite to eat before yer train leaves," he said

He bought Light a hamburger and they sat down on plastic seats to eat them. Light kept looking around. Everything looked so strange, somehow

"You all right, Harry? Yer very quiet," said Hagrid.  
Light wasn't sure he could explain.

"Everyone thinks I'm special," he said at last. "All those people in the Leaky Cauldron, Professor Quirrell, Mr. Ollivander... but I don't know anything about magic at all. How can they expect great things? I'm famous and I can't even remember what I'm famous for. I don't know what happened when Vol-, sorry - I mean, the night my parents died."

Hagrid leaned across the table. Behind the wild beard and eyebrows he wore a very kind smile.

"Don' you worry, Harry. You'll learn fast enough. Everyone starts at the beginning at Hogwarts, you'll be just fine. just be yerself. I know it's hard. Yeh've been singled out, an' that's always hard. But yeh'll have a great time at Hogwarts - I did - still do, 'smatter of fact."  
Hagrid helped Light on to the train that would take him back to the Dursleys, then handed him an envelope.

"Yer ticket fer Hogwarts, " he said. "First o' September - King's Cross - it's all on yer ticket. Any problems with anything, send me a letter with yer owl, she'll know where to find me... See yeh soon, Harry."

The train pulled out of the station. Light wanted to watch Hagrid until he was out of sight; he rose in his seat and pressed his nose against the window, but he blinked and Hagrid had gone.

Light just walked back to privet drive

Some time later

Light was in his home, he turned around to look for Ryuk, but he couldn't find him, sighing he took his stuff and his owl up to his room, opening it to find that Ryuk was on the bed eating an apple and looking at the show.

Ryuk turned around screamed, "**Light why have you brought an owl"**, he said. Light just sighed

"she's a pet, and I got it gifted moreover, why are you on my bed ?" Light asked, Ryuk smiled.

"**just watching a show, when are we going to that 'Hogwarts' place, and can I take my TV there ?"** Ryuk asked, if Light didn't allow it then he was staying at home.

"just take the mini TV we are leaving on first of September , that's a week later, keep your stuff packed" Light said.

"**Ok"**

"Anyways, I've got work to do" Light said, turning around he looked at the sleeping owl, smiling

"i will name you..Midnight" Light said petting Midnight

a loud pecking sound came near the window , Light hurried towards it, opening it to find a bird with a letter , Light took it and opened it,

"**what is it Light ?"** Ryuk said,

"i can start my work now" Light smirked

"**oh"**

TBC

Rasenkai: I know it was too late but come on it's 18 pages long

Ryuk: I look like an idiot

Rasenkai: like I care

Next time: Making of the Wand


End file.
